A Patronus
by Dinokitty
Summary: A patronus to each of the Paranatural kids. Hogwarts AU, completely HP AU without any actual HP characters.


A patronus, Spender tells Isabel, is the feeling of your grandfather's gaze when you do a spell correctly. It's sleepovers with Ed where you never really sleep, the new moon at mid night that you can barely see over the trees, and the smell of old books when you sneak into the archives to read. In a burst of light there's a tiger prowling and Isabel is blushing.

A patronus, Spender tells Ed, is the warmth you get when you sleep beside Isabel. It's the feeling of winning the hardest game level, the smell of fresh paint on paper and the rustling of pages when the ideas flow too quick to sketch. In a shower of sparks there's a terrier yapping and Ed is beaming.

A patronus, Spender tells Cody, is the burning feeling after a hard practice. It's late nights reading comics with Jeff knowing a test is coming up, the morning cup of tea while still in pajamas, and the glory after a match on the field. In a hiss of stream there's a crane is gliding and Cody is smiling.

A patronus, Spender tells Jeff, is the new release of your favorite series. It's slushy drinking competitions until your brain freezes, the rain against the windows during study night, and the warm feeling every night when Cody's sleeping in the bed right over. In a flash a tree frog is bounding and Jeff is laughing.

A patronus, Spender tells Lisa, is the rush of magic resting at your fingertips when practicing at the dead of night. It's sneaking into the restricted section to pour over black magic, its brewing poisons to bottle for later and the feeling of money pressed into your hand after you mysteriously win a bet. In a poof of smoke a lionfish is drifting and Lisa is cackling.

A patronus, Spender tells Violet, is the acceptance only friends can offer when you're sitting by yourself at breakfast, lunch or dinner. It's last minute cramming during the class before, it's building an army of snowmen on Christmas and it's the satisfying crack when you get a solid hit in. In a chinking of chains a pit bull is growling and Violet is smirking.

A patronus, Spender tells Dimitri, is the first morning when school ends and you can sleep in as long as you like. It's finishing homework early on the week days, it's the smell of fresh air breezing in through an open window and it's the feeling of being fully rested after a long nap. In a breeze of leaves a panda bear cub is tumbling and Dimitri is grinning.

A patronus, Spender tells Collin, is the days where everything goes peacefully with no chaos from Suzy. It's writing an honest article without extortion or blackmail, it's the musty smell of researching extra credit paper and the sound of scratching on paper at an exact time every night. In a rustling of feathers an owl is blinking and Collin is amazed.

A patronus, Spender tells Suzy, is the buzz when you get a new scoop before anyone else. It's the rustling of your paper selling as people buzz, the scent of freshly copied paper and brand new ink, and it's the sound of gossip being spread down the grape vine you grew. In a shrill hum a humming bird is hovering and Suzy is proud.

A patronus, Spender tells Ollie, is the whisper soft conscious you have telling you to stop Johnny. It's the smell of home baked sweets straight from your mother, it's the sound of classical music you listen to in the dead of night and it's the raging fire that always billows off of Johnny that you've got to calm. In a fizz of bubbles there's a whale gliding and Ollie is astonished.

A patronus, Spender tells RJ, is the quiet laughs that no one else hears but Johnny still understands. It's the early mornings spent wandering the dark forests searching for something no one else knows about, it's cackling the rest of the jang does during a fight while you stare on and it's the way Ollie smiles every time he helps you chose your new hair color. In a beating of wings a raven soars out and RJ is breathless.

A patronus, Spender tells Stephen, is the thrill as a professor passes your hiding spot when it's past curfew. It's the scents that fills everything in the kitchens right before dinner, the wind when you're flying too fast to be safe, and the crack when bone connects with metal or stone or wood. In a cracking of thunder a hyena is slinking and Stephen is guffawing.

A patronus, Spender tells Johnny, is the rage constantly buried under your skin. It's the smell of stolen whiskey, the feeling of your friends surrounding you and the crack when fist connects with face. In an ear-splitting roar a lion is rearing and Johnny is proud.

A patronus, Spender tells Isaac, is the howling wind during a winter storm while you sit inside. It's the sound of pitter-pattering rain on metal roofs, its the smell of ozone as lighting crashes around you and it's the feeling of control when everything seems to go just right. In a howling of the wind a phoenix blazes and Isaac is calm.

A patronus, Spender starts but this time he stutters and pauses because he cannot tell Max what his patronus is. He does not know Max well enough and so he flounders in an attempt to help his well-guarded student – _there is no need to admit to his failure –_ and yet you still know that nothing is going as it did with the others. Even so you breathe out slowly and in a crashing wave a dual mouthed snake emerges, wrapping itself around you and Spender is in awe.


End file.
